yu yu hakusho:story of yumi urameshi
by spiritgirl16
Summary: re-telling of the story, yumi urameshi is a fourteen year old punk who spends her days ditching school and coping with a lazy mother and nagging best friend,but what happens when she starts falling for a certain pyro demon with three eyes and an even shorter temper?
1. yumi urameshi

****Disclaimer:sadly i own nothing of yu yu hakusho(sad face)ah well,enjoy pls!****

Chapter one:surprised to be dead

_:dream:_

_a young girl around the early age of fourteen was kneeling in what appeared to be an arena..._

_her green tinted hair hung around her face as an aura of despair surrounded her_

_in hr arms was a boy, or at least that's what it appeared to be, the persons face remained hidden_

_silent droplets of water fell from the girls cinnamon brown eyes as a single word weighed on her heart_

_his name..._

_her lips moved calling out to the one who was already long gone from her grasp..._

_"hi-_

"**yumi urameshi, please report to 's office at once,do you hear me urameshi?"**

'_stupid old man, he should just give it a rest already...that's what the seventh freaking time_'came the thoughts of a dark haired girl after being abruptly woken from yet another nap on the roof of the saryashiki high school, her name...was yumi urameshi, fourteen years old and considered to be a punk by most except a few, not that she cared...

'_tch, i knew coming to school today was a bad idea..._'the girl thought just before hearing the door leading onto the roof swing open and a familiar brunette with pigtails step out looking around for a certain someone

"hey keiko, nice skirt" yumi stated getting the other girls attention watching her huff crossing her arms as she looked at the dark haired girl whom she had known since the early age of four" hmph,all the girls have to wear this, speaking of which..."

'_here it comes..._'the green tinted haired girl thought tossing a piece of gum into the air intending for it to go in her mouth when a hand reached out grabbing it midair hearing keiko snap at her while looking down at yumis ensemble of black and red as opposed to to the mandatory blue and yellow ribboned uniform" your supposed to be wearing blue and yellow NOT black and red!"

yumi gave a sound of annoyance turning to face the other direction" oh please keiko,we both know I look way better in black...blue makes people look fat" yumi spoke without thinking receiving a very infuriated glare from her best friend before she felt the sting of the brunettes hand against her face sending her flying to the ground along with yet another rant from the almond haired female whose face had turned a shade of crimson at the dark haired girls comment

"yumi, what's wrong with you saying things like that!?it's because you say things without thinking that always gets people like you in trouble!"

* * *

keiko walked down the steps in a huff of annoyance at her best friends behavior,sometimes she found it hard to believe that was the same girl who would always run around the beach with her and always stick up for when boys gave her a hard time,she was like the big sister keiko never had...

"um,keiko..."

the brunette turned seing some other girls she knew ducking behind a corner with expressions of fear and worry on their faces"huh,what are you two doing hiding over there?"keiko asked in confusion as the two girls looked at each other before looking back at her"we...we're scared of her,you know,the great urameshi"

keiko tilted her head in slight confusion'scared...of yumi?'truthfully keiko wondered if that was possible since there was a time when she remebered yumi crying because she thought she accidently hurt a squirell one time before hearing the two girls talk in fear of her best friend

"come on you guys,yumi isn't a bad person...she wouldn't hurt a kitten even"keiko stated but still they remained unsure causing keiko to sigh

* * *

yumi merely stood with a now reddened cheek(and slightly bruised ego) as she wobbled to the door walking away from the fuming keiko standing behind her " dumb girl!hasn't grown a bit since four years old!"keiko shouted after her

"ouch,man that chick hits hard..."yumi muttered still rubbing her newly reddened cheek while walking down a local street,her gaze lowered to the ground briefly beginning to mutter to herself some more"stupid school...it figures the one day I decide to go,all everyone wants to do is give me their stupid lectures and stuff!"

yumi huffed in annoyance kicking a can in blind fury accidently startling a few people as she did so...her gaze flickered to them before snapping back forward just in time to see a familiar group of thugs begin to surround her,a small smirk graced her lips immediately recognizing them as none other than kuwabaras flunkies'_heh...and what perfect timing_'

sure enough,the redhead himself appeared behind her with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face"urameshi..."the dark haired girl smiled cooly putting her own hands in her pockets as she turned around to face him"oh hey kuwabara,whoa your conscious...its so rare"she said feigning innocence

kuwabara suddenly grabbed yumi by the collar of her shirt lifting her up a bit in the process"hey,that was a cheap trick last time...you and that little playing innocent act won't work on me this time,im gonna mess your face up so bad even kittens won't look at it!"

yumi leaned forward a bit,a dark look forming on her face making kuwabara pale a bit as she smiled a dark sort of smile"so sorry you had to catch me on such a bad day...it makes me a real bitch to deal with,ya know..."

BAM!WHAM!WHACK!

"ahh,wow I feel a lot better now...thanks kuwabara!3"yumi said dusting herself off as she turned to leave,others paused staring at the group of unconscious boys laying in a beaten heap giving the occasional whimper of pain...

* * *

"well,now what should I do...?"yumi thought aloud before feeling an object touch against her feet looking down and seeing a soccer ball"excuse me,miss may I please have my ball?" a little boy with brown hair asked holding out his hands as she kneeled down taking the ball in her hands giving him a blank stare

"listen kid,don't you know its dangerous playing in the streets like that!?do you want a car to come and splash you into a million pieces?"the boy stared at her shocked by the sudden anger in her tone,it was probably the fact that it was a kid rather than a grown adult,otherwise yumi wouldnt bother giving them the time of day since most adults tended to think poorly of her...

she sighed thinking maybe she scared the kid accidently and begun making funny faces causing him to lagh and smile in amusement before finally giving him back the ball and letting him off with a final warning"alright,now be careful alright?"

"yes and thank you"he said taking off with his ball in hand

'well I suppose if worse case scenario comes to pass,at least I can still make kids happy...'

yumi then turned to leave only to see the exact same kid she had just talked playing in the street..._again _'_you have got to be kidding me_'

then she saw it, a red car swerving around the corner going way too fast to stop,and it was heading straight for the kid...there was no time to think so she did whateer came natural...she leapt outshoving the kid aside and taking the full force of the impact...

* * *

yumi saw the car,the kid...but what she did not see was the pair of crimson orbs that happened to be passing through,they stared in both confusion as well as coldness at the girls foolish act,the holder of those eyes knew full well that the girl was as good as dead,even as the medics rushed to her side so then why did she do it?the black haired person asked themselves,they simply shook their head figuring if they were going to throw their life away like that...who was he to judge?

_Hiei..._

he froze turning back once more feeling something almost similar to a tugging sensation swell within his chest as he stared at the scene where the ambulance were now crowded around the girl taking her away on a gurnee'_it must have been nothing more than my imagination..._'

the black haired boy turned sensing more people crowd around and he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes' it's a body...what's the big deal?'he thought inwardly before disappearing and running at inhuman speeds...

* * *

yumi blinked , her cinnamon brown eyes stared at nothing for a minute in confusion before it dawned on her she was hanging upside down"what the hell?how did i..."

"hurry,over here!"she heard a voice say immediatly turning to see what appeared to be the ambulance rushing towards'is that my body!?'she thought suddenly going wide eyed when she noticed the puddle of red beneath her'and that's my blood!'

to say she was freaked out would be an understatement,she tried moving closer using a swimming type of motion not exactly certain of how to control her flight pattern or whatever you call it she thought in aggravation before suddenly pausing in midair'hold on a sec...'

the corner of her mouth twitched as she began to think more clearly'if thats me down there,and now im up here...then that must mean...'

"holy crap,im freakin DEAD!?"

"bingo,bingo,bingo!you win the prize!"yumi turned with eyes wide as dinner plates seeing a...

"hey,y-you're a girl!?"yumi shouted in surprise wondering if maybe she had just died as well,she had baby blue hair and pretty violet colored eyes while she wore a pink kimono riding on an...oar?she smiled easily hovering closer to yumi"that's right...botan's the name and in your culture i belive they call me the grim reaper"

yumi's mouth hung open'the...grim reaper?'she thought feeling her head drop in depression'so then...i am dead,man this day really bites...'

To be contnued...

good reviews=i continue story

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	2. meeting the reaper

***author's note: just to let you know since this is supposed to be a Hiei love story, i'm probably going to be trying to switch the whole romantic, mushy scenes with ones that sort of show off the potential relationship of Yumi and Hiei,so..sorry if it kinda sucks i may wind up rewriting some stuff heehee! x3***

**also thank you so so much for your reviews and helpful suggestions, i'll try to improve as i continue to write and am very happy that to hear that my story doesn't suck, yay!^o^**

to Shyaway95:thanks for the tips, i always seem to forget the little things so i appreciate the reminder and stuff and will try and fix that as i conttinue to post, and thanks for reading: D

to MidnightRose3939:no, i wanted to have Yumi show off her girlish figure while keeping sort of tomboy feel to her, in the second chapter it elaborates more but basically, its a top similiar to Keikos but with a shorter skirt and shorts underneath, also she wears her hair in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her facex3

Chapter two:meeting the reaper

was all the poor blue haired grim reaper could hear as the young fourteen year old girl began crying, screaming, fuming, ranting and just about everything else a person who was in desperate need of attention could do,Botan looked at her while slowly pulling out her book that kept track of things such as the persons personality, their friends, family etc.

"Hey, are you listening to me!?"Yumi growled shoving her own face into Botans who gave a nervous smile in return followed by a quick nod"ah,here you are!"the blue haired girl stated with a smile finding just the right page"Yumi Urameshi...fourteen years old, goes to Saryshiki high school, though often refuses to wear the mandatory uniform instead going for more of a punkish look with her usual black mini skirt and shirt usually choosing a red ribbon as opposed to the usual yellow-

"hey,hey HEY!Yumi snarled feeling her cheeks burn in embarrassment about how much this'botan' seemed to know about her, Yumi swung her hand in order to snatch the book only to somehow fall down a few feet while still floating midair'oh,stupid flying...looked so much freaking easier in peter pan'she thought bitterly trying to get back up to the same level as Botan

"my,you certainly do have quite the temper,don't you?"botan asked with a small giggle of amusement seeing the girl huff with a look of annoyance on her face"what's that?you got beef with me!?"Yumi said bringing her fists up and preparing for a fight, the best part about being a girl...that you could beat the crap outta other females without feeling guilty about it later...

"oh, cool your jets girlie it's my job to know about people like you, now then..."

Yumi felt an irk mark appear on her forehead'girlie?'she thought watching Botans attention drift back to her book"...hmm, it also says that instead of getting scared or angry you tend to yell a lot and tell me i don't know what I'm talking about, impulsive, ill-mannered, you are known to have a violet temper as well as no respect for authority and-

"alright that's enough already!"Yumi snapped tired of listening to the other girl go over her list of faults and feeling very annoyed with it all right now hearing Botan giggle in response to how easily frustrated she was becoming"hey so,aren't you supposed to be taking me to heaven or hell or whatever the heck kind of place I'm supposed to be going?"yumi suddenly asked in a bored tone of voice causing the blue haired girl to pause going deep into thought for a moment

"actually Yumi-chan..."

"don't call me that"Yumi immediatly said crossing her arms briefly narrowing her eyes at the other girl who suddenly had her face a mere inches away from Yumi's"the fact of the matter is...you really weren't supposed to die today..."

Yumi froze blinking her eyes rapidly as if processing this newfound information"i..wasn't supposed to...?"a shadow cast over her eyes as she lowered her head for a moment making Botan tilt her head in slight concern"yumi,are you alri-

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?"Yumi shrieked beginning to shake poor Botan violently by the shoulders"i'll kill you,dumb stupid fake reaper lady!"Yumi said before immediatly pulling away and having a VERY dramatic cry of sudden depression...

'why...?why did this have to happen to me,i this punishment for all the school i cut?'Yumi thought pulling her legs to her chest and hiding her face in them, Botan immediatly rushed over trying to comfort her"n-no,now Yumi...there's no need to worry, i'm actually to see if you'll accept an ordeal that could get you your life back and-

she was cut off however by Yumi instantly straightening herself,her eyes now dry and a weird look on her face as she gave'are-you-kidding-me?' look"*snort*your not serious,are you?"Yumi asked as though the last few minutes of crying never happened, Botan blinked in disbelief

"i mean you said it yourself, it's not like i have a whole lot going for me...don't you think i'd be better off dead and out of everyones hair?"botan shrugged shocked by the girls attitude towards her own death"well,you know you don't have to decide right now...why not go and check out your wake and perhaps then you can decide"Botan said begginning to float away

"heh, fine but i'm telling you it'll still be the same answer..."Yumi stated cockily as she waved the grim reaper off before being hit by a sudden feeling of despair"ugh...shoot, i forgot to ask how to work this whole'floating' thing..."

"heh...well, whaddya know?"Yumi said looking down at her apartment that she shared with her mother seeing a rather large group of people gathered around, surprise lit her features seeing her classmates there as well before noticing their smiles and laugh causing her to grit her teeth in a hint of rage"typical...i bet those jerks are just here so they can get extra credit or something!"she snapped before the sound of deafening sobs reached her ears

"Keiko please...calm down..."

Yumi turned at the mention of the name seeing a familiar brunette haired girl falling to her knees on the floor with tears streaming down her face"Yumi...no*sob*Y-Yumi!no..*sob*no, please!"

Yumi felt her teeth bite against her lower lip beginning to tremble

_hey Keiko!Keiko?_

_a 7 year old Yumi walked around the elementary school playground looking for her one and only friend when sobs rang through her ears, immediatly she whipped her head around seeing poor young Keiko surrounded by three boys who thought it would be fun to toss around her brand new backpack keeping it just out of her reach and causing tears to run down her cheeks_

_hey, g-give it back! please*sob*my mommy got me that! Keiko said sinking to her knees as she began bawling her eyes out before seeing one of the bullies get tackled to the ground followed by another getting his feet kicked out from under and finally the last getting the wedgie of a century leaving only a standing Yumi holding Keikos new backpack in hand..._

_here ya go, Keiko...just let me know if those jerks give you anymore trouble, kay?_

Yumi gave a 'tch' of annoyance, what was she doing, getting all sentimental now? after all it was only Keiko, why should one person's opinion matter to her so much...Keiko would cry for anybody...

"hey come on...this isn't right, we should go-

"shut up!"

Yumi looked towards the side seeing a sight she never thought she would see"K-Kuwabara!?"the dark haired girl questioned in astonishment seeing the orange haired male push against his friends who were trying to hold him back slowly making his way towards where her picture was located inside

"damn you! you think you can just back out like that, you coward!"he yelled not caring who heard him as he drew closer"you...damn you...!"he continued to say rearing back his fist in a punch sending it toward the picture of the departed girl who was smiling in the photo, her green tinted hair in it's usual high pony tail with the bangs hanging around her face framing it perfectly as she flashed a peace sign before coming to an abrupt halt just before impact

"your supposed to be here...!"he said trembling in sorrow before yumi noticed the barely visible droplets of water hitting his knuckles"...for me..."he whispered in a sad and pain filled voice

Yumi's eyes widened seeing that Kuwabara was crying...for her

unbeknownst to Yumi there was another person watching the scene from afar, though he didn't know why he would...his crimson eyes remained fixated on the apartment as he sat atop a thick tree branch, his crimson orbs narrowed in both disgust and...confusion perhaps?

'hmph...all this mourning for one stupid girl? how ridiculous...'thought the pyro demon

_he had been on his way towards Kurama when it happened, his demon senses picked up on the car immediatly without even turning to look, that is until he heard that voice..._

_"hey kid, look out!"_

_the confusion had certainly drawn in a crowd, though to someone like him, who could see all with his third eye and therefore already knew she was dead...yes, he could tell from this distance giving a small smirk of amusement watching the ambulance futile attempts to revive her_

'_the fools..._'

_he turned to leave about to take a step further away when a voice spoke in his head_

_Hiei..._

'just whose voice was that?'he wondered and how did it know the pyro demons name, he had never even seen that girl until yesterday, and when he did just look what happened...she died, just like everything else that was good natured and came into his life...

at this thought rage began to take over, his hand beginning to crush the bark of the tree as he gave small feral growl of annoyance realizing he was thinking about this too much and turned to leave

'its so stupid...'

Yumi levitated in silence resting her chin against her palm, she had seen Keiko cry...Kuwabara cry, which really threw her for a loop, heck even her mom had cried...though she sorta left before she really got into it...

Yumi huffed her cheeks a bit' sure, now they all decide to show they care...dumb insensitive jerks, making ME feel bad when I'm the one whose a ghost for cripes sake!"she gave a loud growl of frustration rubbing her fists into her hair

"my oh my, was it that bad of a visit?"a chipper voice from behind said causing Yumi to whip around with a mock glare and accusing finger"aha! so it's you! Botan, this is all your fault!"Yumi declared causing confusion to fill Botans violet orbs as she tilted her head lightly to the side"what'd I do?"

"you know damn well what you did! you went in told me to go to the wake so i did and now i fee bad and stuff! you suck!"Yumi stated indignantly crossing her arms like a child in time out, Botan sweatdropped realizing just how much of a handful this girl was going to be...

"um, i-i see...so, then i take it you've made a decision regarding your ordeal?"Botan asked a little nervous that yYumi would lash out again"yeah, yeah...i'll take your stupid ordeal alright?"Yumi said giving a heavy sigh and crossing her arms behind her head"that's wonderful Yumi, well then let's get right to it then, shall we?"Botan said grabbing the other girl by the wrist and dragging her along

"h-hey, what gives!?"Yumi snapped"where are we going Botan?"

"isn't it obvious? the spirit world of course!"

good reviews=i continue story

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	3. the ordeal

_**ok,so i decided to rewrite this chapter because i mustve read the last one like a DOZEN times and thought'ARGH,THIS MAKES NO SENSE!' so i thought no biggie,just go back to the drawing board...**_

_**Hopefully this ones better and doesn't ruin th whole storyline and stuff,again please review and such to let me know how i'm doing and what i might be able to improve on...ok,then enjoy!3**_

chapter three:the ordeal

'stupid crazy reaper lady,i swear she's trying to kill me a second time or something...'

Yumi narrowed her eyes now walking silently behind the blue haired girl who kept chatting her ear off,saying how they were going to meet some guy who was the prince of the spirit world or something and how Yumi needs to be on her best behavior and blah,blah,blah...

"Hey wait a minute,did you say king,we're gonna meet freaking royalty!?"Yumi said with her jaw going slack at the thought immediatly picturing a sort of charming prince that someone like keiko would probably instantly fall for,whereas she would personally just rather beat the dumb guys face in...

"yes that's right Yumi which means..."

ACK!

Yumi was suddenly grabbed by her ear as Botan began pulling her towards the direction of the door"you had better be on your best behavior,understand?"Yumi unwillingly hopped along attempting to get herself free of the other girls iron grip feeling as though her ear was actually on the verge of being ripped off when the blunette came to a halt accidently causign the darker haired girl to stumble into her"hey,what gives!?"Yumi snapped still rubbing her slightly abused ear

"oh,shush..."Botan replied with a smile before pressing the button on an intercom"Botan here,would you please let him know i have Yumi Urameshi with me here"Yumi huffed crossing her amrs behind her head as the doors suddenly began to creak open causing Yumis eyes to widen

"Whoa,cool!"Yumi said actually admiring the large moving doors before her unaware of the smiling Botan beside her'_so easily amused..._'

inside Yumi saw a sight that baffled her to no end,there were what looked like demons,that much she was expecting,but they looked like they were...

"whoa,they're all like...accountants or something,sheesh talk about boring..."Yumi remarked seeing some running around with huge stacks of paper while others were answering phones and such,just the usual secretary work you figure...

"oh come now...it's hard work keeping this place up and running you know,especially with people like you Yumi-chan"an irk mark appeared on Yumis head as she slowly turned towards the now giggling blue haired reaper with a twitch of annoyance in her eye"didn't i say not to call me that...?"Yumi now spoke in a low voice aking Botan giggle even more

"oh you know i'm just pulling your leg"'Botan replied nonchalantly humming as she continued to walk ahead,Yumi gave a'tch'before following behind her still a little annoyed'dumb barbie...'

They arrived at yet another sliding door causing Yumi to gawk in fascination"ooo,so cool!"she said with sparkling childlike wonder"umm,you do know those kind of doors are pretty much everywhere nowadays right?"Botan stated with narrowed eyes and a wave of her hand earning a small glare from the other girl"oh shut up,your just jealous i'm able to find the joy in such simple things"Yumi responded proudly huffing out her chest and causing Botan to sweatdrop

They stepped forward and immediatly Botan was serious again as she gave a slight bow"sir,i've brought you the one you requested to see..."Yumi panicked a bit looking around'where is he?sh-should i bow too?'yumi thought unsure as she awkwardly moved to bow"um,pl-pleasure to meet you s-sir!"Yumi said with as much coinfidence as possible before noticing the shadow of a figure standing before her

"hm?"Yumi blinked slowly looking up a bit and meeting the eyes of...

"um,Botan why is there a toddler in my face?"Yumi asked with a dumbfounded expression blinking at the baby with a pacifier in his mouth and cute little eyes that made the dark haired girl actually want to hug him"welcome,how do you like my castle?"the toddler asked suddenly making Yumi squel in delight picking him uo in a vice grip in her ams"KAWAII!"

"ah,Y-Yumi,put him down,h-he can't breathe!"Botan ushered starting to panic as the young child began turning blue in the girls grip

"Ahem!_well that certainly was unexpected_..."Koenma stated still a bit flustered from being shoved into the girls warm embrace as he now sat behind his desk"sir,this is that girl whom you requested to speak with,her name is Yumi urameshi and she's very hnored to meet you..."Botan stated with a smile,the young prince nodded looking towards Yumi who still had that gleam in her eye,no doubt wanting to hug him again

"Kawaii!"was all Yumi said causing Botan to smack her upside the head,immeidalty Yumi gave a growl of annoyance stomping her foot on the ground"hey!what was that for!?"she snapped at Botan

"what are you tying to make me look stupid or something!?tell him how honored you are!"Yumi blinked for a moment looking back at the toddler instantly regaining that wird look as she clasped her hands together with sparkles in her eyes"so cute!"

Botan and Koenma sweatdropped'_oh boy..._'

"anyway,skipping straight to the business..."Koenma said suddenly hopping onto the desk"...now then miss Yumi urameshi,may i present you with...your ordeal!"he said bringing out a small golden egg,yumi blinked with a dumbfounded expression"so...what,you want me to sit on it?"

BAM!

"Ow!Botan,what was that for!?"Yumi snaped rubing her head where the now swollen lump had appeared,Botan gave an irritated glare"quit acting so stupid!"the blunette snapped in response,Yumi merely huffed crossing her amrs in that childlike manner as she turned to face the other direction before turning back towards the toddler with curious eyes"hey wait,so how does hatching a golden chicken egg help me get my body back?"

"your ordeal is whats inside the egg,and i can assure you it most certainly will not be a chicken,hatch this egg and face what comes out..."koenma said the last part in an almost ominous way causing Yumi to tilt her head a bit staring at him with a confused look on her face"what d'ya mean by that?"

"its simple really,over the amount of time that thise egg is near you,it will feed off of the energy emitted from your very soul you see..."Yumi recoiled slightly somewhat disturbed by the idea"ew,you mean like a parasite or something?"again the other two sweatdropped at her analytical skills,both giving a heavy sigh of exasperation

"no,no...not anything of the sort,it is a spirit beast,and in a nutshell whatever you do or feel changes the beast within the egg either shaping it to be ggod or bad,for example if your personality is truly wicked then so will the beast be that emerges from the egg,and it will then devour you whole...however,if you turn out to have a kind and respectable personality,the beast will turn into a sort of guiding post that will lead you back safely to your body...the choice of whether or not you choose to accept it however,is entirely up to you..."

Yumi swallowed a nervous lump in her throat staring at the egg the young toddler held,she really didn't want to get eaten by a beast of her own creation,it would suck in her opinion...

suddenly an image of a crying keiko flashed through her mind causing her teeth to clench slightly...

_"Yumi...no*sob*Y-Yumi!no..*sob*no, please!"_

Followed by another of kuwabara as heavy silent sobs racked his shoulders

_"You're supposed to be here...!...for me"_

"well,don't have much of a choice.."she said in a low voice slowly reaching out to take the orb in her hand grasping it tightly

"man,what was i thinking? didn't you try and talk m outta this?"Yumi whined now back to floating aroun aimlessly with only the blue haired girl for company"i'm sorry if you're having second thoughts Yumi,but don't you think nows not the time..."Botan said hovering beside her

Yumi gave a quizzical stare"whaddya mean?"Botans expression was serious as she began to explain"Koenma said he would keep a puls in your body,but...it's no good if they creamate your body before you have a chance to return,don't you think?"Yumi suddenly began to panic"Oh shit!Your right,w-what do we do!?i meanit's not like we can just walk up to them and be like'no worries,all i have to do is hatch an egg and hopefully i'll be back in my body good as new!'"Yumi said flailling her arms about in a frantic attempt to calm herself

"Well,we have to do something...comeon,i have an idea"Botan said suddenly pulling Yumi in the direction of her house

heavy sigh passed his lips as he continued staring at the small apartment building from afarwhy was he still there?

His crimson orbs narrowed in confusion at his own actions,evr since that strange occurence with that _dumb girl_...he had come here every night,but why?pity,perhaps?was he so cold hearted that he would pity someone who was already long gone from the living...maybe

he shook his head feeling his teeth lightly sink into his lower lip,ever since that dumb girl decided to play the hero and get herself killed,he coudln't get her out of his head!

'_this is absurd...i didn't even know her!_'

"so then...why?..."he suddenly felt his hand involuntarily clench over his chest,eyes narrowed in what was becoming an all too familiar sensation of both confusion...and pain,unaware of the single crystalline tear that somehow escaped from the corner of his eye silently falling to the ground below

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	4. rememberance

_**OK!so my last chapter i think personally sucked!especially after getting such good reviews on the second one,so...i thought its time for a hiei/yumi momentx3yay!**_

_**I wrote this chapter after seeing an amv where hiei was like seven years old and watching a younger kawaii version of his sister yukina,awww!hope it doesn't suck!**_

chapter four:remembrance

*****authors note:this chapter is mostly set in flashback*****

_a small girl was playing in a nearby box of sand digging up sand with her shovel when a shadow suddenly cast over where she was playing,she looked around curious as to why it had suddenly gotten dark around her looking up from her pale and shovel seeing a boy,he looked...sad  
_

_a small frown came onto her face as she genlty placed her shovel down beginning to climb out of the sandbox,the boy looked hesitant slowly taking a small step backputting a small amount of space between him and the girl,afraid perhaps he would either hurt or scare her away without meaning to..._

_he had been seated silently in a tree nearby,his legs dangling aimlessly as he looked around the empty park before his crimson orbs landed on her,she was alone and playing in the sand box smiling hapily as she scooped up rather large amounts of sand before patting them down in the form of a makeshift castle,the small boy quirked an eyebrow at the seemingly odd behavior  
_

_'why does she seem so happy,it's not like anyone is watching...'he thought not counting himself of course as he fidgeted a bit,he wouldn't admit it but...he was a bit curious,he had never really'played' with anyone before...the only time he had been around a child who was at least the same height was when he snuck around to keep an eye on his sister yukina,though she never found him...  
_

_the young boy bit against his lip a bit before silently pushing himself off the branch and landing effortlessly on the ground begginning to walk in the direction of the girl,who seemed oblivious as e neared her not saying a word,it wasn't until his shadow was cast over her that she turned...and then frowned for some reason,naturally he thought perhaps it was at him and did his best to hide the small pang of hurt that swelled inside  
_

_"hello..."the small girl said in a curious voice,the boy said nothing as his eyes drifted towards the ground slightly narrowed in both hesitation and nervousness,he didn't notice that the girl had now gotten out of the sandbox and was standing right in front of him rocking back and forth on her heels with a light smile"something wrong?"  
_

_His face shot up only to knocked to the ground seeing how close she was,his cheeks flushed a deep crimson as he fell ungracefully on his butt hearing the girl give a small giggle of amusement before seeing a hand in front of his face slwoly following it back to the girl"need a hand?"  
_

_he said nothing but silently took it allowing her to help pull him to his feet"hehe,you'r funny i like you!"she said causing the boys blush to get deeper"my names Yuki,whats yours?"  
_

_"..."  
_

_"um,hellooo!"Yumi said giggling ignoring the light pout that adorned his elfin features beginning to poke at him before feeling her hand get swatted away making her giggle once again,the boy looked at her strangely  
_

_"Hiei..."  
_

_He finally mumbled after a few more minutes of silence  
_

_"sorry,what?"the girl said in a teasing tone causing the boy to huff a bit"i said..."  
_

_"i still can't hear you silly!"Yumi said jokingly  
_

_"...my name is Hiei!"he snapped back a little louder than intended and instantly thought she would turn around and run away in tears,__but was shocked to see her smiling at him once again"now thats better,no ones going to hear you like that,come on ill play with you"she said extending her hand,Hiei looked dumbfounded as he slowly reached up grabbing onto her hand as though it could vanish t any moment_  


_"i know that!"responded an unknown voice starlting naruto into looking up,he blushed when he saw a very pretty girl standing in front of him with a big smile and pig tails of shining saphire like hair,her hands were on her hips"hellllloooo!"_

_"so..your names Hiei?"Hiei nodded letting her pull along"well ,whaddya say to being friends?"she held out pinkie,slowly Hie wrapped his own pinkie around hers"y-you mean it!?"he asked in disbelief,the girl only nodded"yep,from now on you and i are bffs,theres no going back on a 'pinkey pact'"_

Hiei's crimson orbs flew open as he shot upright in the branch he was laying,a cold layer of sweat covering his forehead as the jagan eye suddenly shined throught the cloth of his headband

'that girl...she was...!'

the demon's gaze turned towards the house of where the girls wake was held,only now it was just the mother inside...ranting and raving about how her daughter shouldn't have died

the demon gave a heavy,shaky sigh resting his forehead against his palm

'_yumi..._'

"achoo!"

"bless you,oh i bet someones talking about you!"Botan stated with a smile watching the sniffling Yumi rub her nose before giving a hal hearted glare and turning to face the other direction"heh,doubt it...everyones asleep Botan,which reminds me..."

Yumi suddenly looked down at the familiar house of none other than her best female friend keiko"why the heck are we at Keikos house!?"the dark haired girl snapped with a finger pointed at the house where she used to have sleepovers and such when her mother was in one of her all night party moods...

Botan only smiled giggling slightly behind her sleeve"oh relax,we need to communicate with soemone so your body doesn't wind up in the nearest oven,remember?"

yumi huffed turning away once again"hmph,i knew that..."

good reviews=i continue

bad eviews- =i delete it

no reviews=no update


	5. falling into place

**_Ok my fifth chapter,not too shabbyx)this is gonn be sorta where there are some differences in my story from the original storyline since obviously Yumi and Keiko are not going to be a couple and thus,i will be attempting to substitue such moments for ones of Yumi and Hiei_**

_**Honestly i'm always worried i'm putting Hiei too ooc since i mean he doesn't really show much emotion and i don't really know much aboout his past and stuff...**_

**_I really just don't want to do something that'll kill the whole storyline,but i think overall it seems to be turning out ok,hopefully i won't have to rewrite this chapter like i did soem of the other ones heehee,enjoy!x3 _**

chapter five:falling into place

Yumi couldn't help the stifling fit of laughter that arose from her lips as her and Botan easily phased straight through the wall,Yumis eyes scanned the room with a humorous smirk"heh,check it out Botan...her rooms actually become a lot girlier since we were kids-

BAM!

"Ow!hey,what was that for!?"

Yumi snaped sending a glare towards the blunette while messaging her head which now bore a swollen lump courtesy of the reaper girl whose eye twitched in annoyance at Yumis childish behavior

"Can't you show an ounce of decency!?"Botan hissed keeping her voice as low as possible seemingly forgetting the fact no one would be able to hear them"in case you've forgotten Yumi,we're trying to prevent your body from winding up in the nearest over!"

The dark haired girl huffed turning away with a bored look onher face"jeez,calm down would ya?I was just making an observation..."Yumi stated before turning her attention to the sleeping brunette nearly hidden beneath the comfy looking covers,a light smile finding it's way on her lips recalling the last visit to the yukimura household she had...

_"Yumi-chan,Yumi-chan!"_

_A now 10 year old Yumi turned after getting ready to leave the schoolgrounds fter the final bell rang signaling the day was done..._

_"oh,hey keiko..what's up?"Yumi asked stifling a yawn as the young girl raced towards her accidently tripping over her own feet,immediatly Yumi ran over helping her up so she wouldn't cry,instead the dark haird girl was surprised to se her laughing a little"sorry Yumi,guess i'm still a bit of a klutz..."_

_The two girls laughed a bit before keiko remembered what she was about to say_

_"oh yeah,are you still coming over for our sleepover tonight?"Keiko asked smiling brightly as Yumi gave a thumbs up accompanied by a small nod of the head"wouldn't miss it for the world"_

_sigh_

Botan looked closely at Yumi seeing her usually defiant gaze soften on her childhood friend before instantly regaining the usual fierceness they held...

"alright Botan,so how does this work?"Yumi asked with all seriousness as she turned to look at the bluenette who gave a small smile"it's simple,all you have to do is stand at their bedside and if the persons asleep they should more attuned into the supernatural allowing you to convey the message to Keiko..."

Yumi nodded figuring it sounded easy enough...

"well,here we go"

_:dream:_

Keiko:_Yumi!Yumi,no!Please,don't go...don't...leave me...!_

_the brunette cried desperately towards the slowly fading figure of her best friend as they drifted further into the abysss of darkness up ahead,Keiko tripped falling to the ground as she reached her hand in a desperate attempt to reach the other girl_

Keiko:_Yumi-chan...no...!_

_the brunnette began to sob on her knees unaware of the shining light that flashed behind her as Yumi appeared in her dream looking around in slight amusement for a moment_

Yumi:_Whoa,talk about deressing,jeez...keiko should bring some of her girliness in here,maybe it'll liven things up a bit-Whoa,Keiko!?_

_Yumi raced over to the sobbing form of her friend panicking slightly unsure of what seemed to be the problem,Keiko slowly lifted her head feeling the warm touch of Yumis hand on her shoulder_

Keiko:Y-yumi...?

_Yumi smiled giving a small peace sign towards her friend who immediatly engulfed her into a bear hug_

Yumi:Keiko,look...i don't have long,there's something...i need you to do for me...

* * *

'un_-freaking _believable...!'

That was the only thought racing through the fire apparitions head,as he paced in the desolated forest unsure of whether he should be feeling sad,confused,or...happy,even?

'no...'he thought immediatly shaking his head in denial at the mere thought,him..happy?and about a human no less,as if that would happen...

"tch...if anything i should be grateful that _fool _did what she did...it saved me the trouble of eventually killing her myself"

Hiei paused in hsi pacing staring hard at the dirt floor below feeling his fists clench at his sides as he gritted his teeth in frustration at this whole idiotic situation he now found himself in...

'I'm getting too worked up over this...i need to blow off some steam'

and with that thought the pyro demon began to leap away sprinting from tree to tree at incredible speeds as though if he run fast enough,he could lose track of all the problems that now seemed to be weighing him down...

"alright Botan,we did it!"Yumi cheered relieved that operation'save Yumis body' was now a success after teeling Keiko she was coming back so the brunette would naturally relay the message to Yumis mother,who also noticed Yumi now possessed a pulse and such,much to everyones relief...

"so,now what should we do Botan?"Yumi asked curiously turning her head slightly towards the blue haired girl who was deep in thought over something"um,Botan?"Yumi asked a little louder suddenly snapping the said girls attention back to her

"huh,oh sorry about that!haha!"Botan said waving her arms a bit as she gave a somewhat nervous giggle,Yumi merely shrugged it off figurng from her it was probably nothing...

* * *

Unbeknownst to Yumi and Botan,just a few feet away stood a certain fire apparition whom until recently hadn't thought much of the now departed girl choosing to dismiss her as a mere liability

and yet...

"what am i...doing here?"

He thought out loud,it was late...later than any normal person would stay up until,heck even he would probably usually be asleep by now up in a tre in the park pehaps...

instead his crimson orbs were narrowed staring apprehensively down at the motionless boy that lay out before him,he couldn't understand why the mother had suddenly decided to take her out of a coffin only to put her into a room

Then he heard it,it was faint even to his demonic eardrums,but nevertheless...

'her heart,it's still beating...'

the question was why?He saw the whole incident and knew better than anyone...there was no way she could have survive,she **should** be dead...so then why wasn't she?

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts his thoughts he hadn't noticed small gittering ruby colored crystals on her face,they had fallen down hitting against her soft skin without making a sound...

'_damn her..._'

why coudln't she just die already...?

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	6. the meeting

**_I can't believe i'm already on chapter six,truthfully i usually get so frustrated on asingle story after a day and just seemingly forget about it until years later,but...i'm glad i chose to stick it out with this one!yay!^o^_**

**_So,i notice my chapters are getting a bit shorter,probably because i;m trying to come up with ideas to keep everyone fromgoing like'blegh,this story is dead to me now...'while also now distorted Hieis personality all that much,very tricky stuff...or at least to me it is,oh well enjoy! _**

**_***authors note:i may or may not skip the whole kissing thing in order to bring Yumi back to life since in the series that was with Keiko and like i said i'm trying to have less of that stuff and more Hiei/Yumi,so yeah...not sure yet though***_**

**__**chapter six:the meeting

"AGHH,THIS IS SO BORING!"

The blue haired girl sighed heavily floating upon her oar while staring at the darker haired girl who was on yet another rant,frantically waving her arms as she flailled whatever other limbs she could in a fit of both rage and utter boredom...

"Botan!"Yumi suddenly snapped causing the said girls head to shoot up a bit startled at the apprehension of her usually aloof tone"When the heck is this dumb egg gonna hatch already!?"

*_sigh*_

"um,no offense Yumi,but...it's only been about a day"

Yumis jaw dropped in shock as her arms fell limply to her sides"you mean thats not long enough?"Botan sweatdropped smiling sheepishly at the girls lack of patience and understanding...

"well,you see Yumi,it takes time to hatch a spirit beast...you wouldn't want it to hatch open now only to rip your head off,no would you?"Yumi seemed to pale slightly at the thought before immediatly turning around with a forced smile and small bug sized eyes"i-i see your point..."

The girls attention was suddenly caught by a bright flashing light in the sky up above,Yumi yelped a bit not knowing what it was so she did what first popped into her head...she leapt into Botans arms,who couldn't help but stare in slight confusion before the two girls were greeted by...

"hm?hey,what gives?you're just a kid..."Yumi stated rather dejectedly looking at a small blue haired girl with a notepad and pen,her arms were crossed in a professional manner as she smiled at the two"hiya,i am sayaka"

only word that could remotely describe how the pyro demon had been feeling for the last day or so...

Hie temer was definitely shorter than usual ever since recalling exactly who that dumb girl had been,as Kurama,being the insightful person he was,had not only picked up on Hieis odd behavior but commented on it as well,only worsening the said demons foul mood...

'I was a fool for not remembering sooner...the name should have been a dead giveaway'

He brought out his katana easily slicing a nearby boulder in two,followed by another...then a tree or two,though it still was not enough as his breathing became heavy and his muscles tensed and untensed involuntarily...

"damn this"

"so you're a...what's it called again?"

"an investigator"the small looking girl said politely

"so...you're the one that Koenma sent to check on Yumis progress then i take it?"Botan inquired receiving a nod from sayaka who went to sit on Botans oar beside her"so then,let's get started..."

"hold o a sec,just what is it that you're investigating anyway?"Yumi questioned curiously,sayaka turned"it's simple,basically i'm just checking to see if anyone truly wants you back..."Yumi made a somewhat offended noise that thankfully never left her throat as she crossed her arms in annoyance"well gee,isn't that nice?"

"alright then first up is Keiko i believe"

There wasn't much to see though since Keiko was at school,she read in one class before playing volleyball in another...not very exciting in Yumis personal opinion'and people wonder why i ditch...'

"hmm,all in all it seems she to be a good match for you in the sense that your probably the reason behind her high marks,since you are a good example of what not to do"Yumi growled at the comment though it went ignored as Sayaka continued writing"let's see,it says the next person to check is someone by the name of Kuwabara"

"What!?Kuwabara!"

Yumi said recalling all the baka ever did was pick a bunch of fights with and say things like she should be more feminine at times which really pissed her off

Although he was crying for her an awful lot at her funeral,hell who was she kidding?He was freaking bawling over her in a way she never thought he would...

"Yumi,is something wrong?"Botan asked pulling said girl from her thoughts,Yumi turned fodling her hands behind her head"yeah,i was just thinking"

They rrived at Kuwabaras house shortly after school had gotten out for the day seeing him in the back yard beating the brains out of what looked to be a dummy...of Yumi?

" .Hell?"was all the girl said as her eye twitched slightly in both irritation and just plain annoyance,the guy actually made a dummy out of her and not a very convincing one at that!

"hmm,interesting...he seems to be displaying quite the amount of hostility towards you"Sayaka commented

"very perceptive..."Yumi remarked sarcastically as her cinnamon brown eyes trailed back towards Kuwabara who had beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face,no doubt the idiot had been at it for hours...

"this is ridiculous,we're not going to get anything from coming here...this guy obviously just wants me back so he can kick my ass,which is NOT going to happen!"Yumi stated swiftly turning to leave until she heard the orange haired males voice ring in her ears

"just you wait Urameshi!I'm gonna get stronger...!"

Yumi paused turning to look over her shoulder at him,he was obviously exhausted,even Yumi could tell that much,but what surprised her the most was what she thought was just more sweat coming down his face...she looked closer seeing that it wasn't sweat,it was tears,Kuwabara was STILL crying from yesterday?she thought at a loss for words

"I don''t care how long it takes!i will...surpass you!"

"hmm,i must say it seems you have had quite the impact on the lives of your friends"Sayaka commented after going over all her notes,Yumi remained silent for a bit

"However..."

"hm?What,something wrong?"Yumi asked in a bored tone,Sayaka was looking deep in thought when she answered"well it says here...that there should be one more person we have to check in on"Yumi's and Botan's eyes widened a bit looking at one another then back towards Sayaka

"Now who would that be?"Botan asked in a curious tone

Yumi suddenly paused seeing something move in a nearby tree catching her attention as it swiftly darted away seeming to hop from branch to branch among the trees"hey,did you see that?"Yumi asked forgetting their previous topic of discussion as Botan came closer and looked over her shoulder "i didn't see anything..."

Yumi suddenly floated away telling Botan she was going to go and check it out"i'll be right back!"Yumi called over her shoulder racing towards the direction the shadow flew...

*_sigh_*

he felt his tense muscles begin to relax as the icy cold water hit against his shoulders while he meditated,his crimson eyes closed in concentration as his third jagan eye began to open seeing past the trees and keeping a constant watch for any humans that managed to come to this part of the forest,he didnt like being bothered by such trivial things when training...

"hey,you'll catch a cold if you do that"

his eyes shot open hearing the familiar voice,it was the same one as when that girl died!he looked around but saw no one..."who's there!?"he demanded whipping out his katana unable to see the hovering girl who now gave a small yelp seeing the blade shine in the dimly lit moon

"hey,what's wrong with you?i'm a girl for cripes sake!"yumi snarled flying forward to punch at him only managing to go through his body and taking note of the muscles that aligned his chest,shoulders and back area

_oh,he's cute,wait no!he's a jerk!_

Yumi snarled at the guy in front of her while her face turned a deep crimson red seeing him smirk in response feeling her blood boil"heh,now i see...your just a spirit,how pitiful"

"t-teme...!"

Yumi suddenly blinked looking dumbfounded at the boy,his crimson orbs bore into her as small droplets dripped from hsi black and white starburst hair"wait,you mean...you can see me?"she asked confused,now it was hiei's turn to be confused"not so much as see,but rather sense your presence..with the power of the jagan eye i possess"Yumi looked seeing a third eye slowly opening on his head"holy shit dude!did you get bitten by some weird cyclops thing!?"she asked with saucer sized eyes hearing the mystery guy growl

"baka,it's known as the jagan eye...and with it i don't need to see worthless trash like you"

suddenly an idea popped into Yumis head hearing the guy talk,her eyes began to sparkle in joy taking on a more chibi like form"so then...then..."she floated over until she was in front of him,he stood with his wapon drawn and still wearing that smirk on his face"...mister,are you like...a magician"she asked causing hiei to take on a look of utter disbelief haevily resisting the urge to do an anime fall right then and there...

A low angry sigh passed his lips instead as he shook his head moving to get his cloak casually tosing on himself before darting aay without a word leaving a blinking and confused Yumi"was it something i said...?"

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	7. Flaming desire

**_Ohmigosh!chapter seven,this seems to be taking me a long time as far as geting past the whole protagonists being dead thing,oh well...anyway this is sort of where the story tends to shift around a bit since i'll probably be changing it since this would be about th time Yusuke would hafta save Keiko..._**

_**So i'm just gonna get right to it,sorry in advance if Hiei seems ooc at all...**_

chapter seven:Flames odd desire

'tch,how annoying that was...'

The small koorime thought feeling the small remaining shreds of annoyance drain from him,he was interrupted while training as well meaning he would probably jut have to do double the amount next time...

"Hieis crimson orbs narrowed slightly pausing to look at the ground below with a look of disdain and slight exhaustion...he was tired,after the last day or so,the pyro demons patience as well as tolerance had been stretched to its limit resulting in a very unnecessary string of aggresive outbursts towards his demon companions,mostly judt kurama though who the pyro demon had complained was prying around too much in his business...

'It's all because of that _girl..._'

_flashback_

_"Heeey,Hiei-kun!"_

The small dark haired boy turned his head slightly from where he was perched in his tree,surprise reaching into his crimson orbs seeing the same girl from yesterday running towards his tree,he noticed her one arm was tucked behind her for some reason

"_Yumi..._"

The fire apparition regrded as she skidded to a halt looking up at him,her face beaming as she brought out the object she previously held behind her and Hiei could feel his eyes widening...

"_...is that a ...?_"

Yumi nodded still smiling

"_yeah,it's a paopu fruit,they say if you share it with someone you really care about...the two of you will remain apart of each others lives forever!_"

Little Hiei turned away hiding the small feeling of guilt and hsame rising within...he knew he could never keep such a promise...he was a demon and she was human,it would be impossible...

"_Hiei-kun!hurry down here so we can split this stupid thing,i'm getting hungry!"_

Hiei couldn't help the small light hearted laughter that arose from his lips at the girls plight as her mouth began to water slightly while staring at the fruit in her hands,he sighed figuring she was not going to take no for an answer...and so he gracefully hoppe off the branch landing on his feet beside her...

'_yumi-chan,i really hope we can stay together forever...just like this...'_

But in the end they didn't...Yumi turned out to be just like all the other humans poor Hiei had ever encountered...

She was,in his opinion,just as selfish and manipulative as anyone else...all those empty words of them staying together were lies,the times they played on that _stupid_ playground was a waste...

and more than anything...whatever feelings he once held for her were now gone...

* * *

"oooh,ohh!Botan,i think it just kicked...or whatever they do when they're about to hatch!"

The blunette haired girl hovered beside Yumi who was sitting in the air cross legged while holding up the small golden egg she was currently forced to carry around with her,a happy smile plastered on her face as she looked at it in excitment

"oh,i just know it's gonna be a girl...wait,do spirit beasts have genders?"Yumi asked the other curiously as she tilted her head towards the side with her arms crossed,Botan merely gave the usual giggle of amusement at the behaviour

"i don't think it really matters as long as it doesn't eat you correct?"

Yumi suddenly paled,her eyes turning bug small as the corner of her mouth twitched in a nervous smile"h-hai..."

Yumi then went silent folding her arms behind her head as she hovered beside the blunette occasionally glancing at one another in boredom with little to do to pass the time"soooo..."Yumi began curiously

"are you and that Koenma guy like an item or something?"

BAM!

"OWW!WHAT THE HELL,IT WAS JUST A QUESTION!?"

"don't you have an ounce of decency in you!?He's my boss and i am his assisstant,that's all there is to it!"Botan snapped indignantly as the dark haired girl rubbed her now swollen lump on her forehead

"and what about you?"Botan suddenly asked causing Yumi to snap her head up defensively"what about me!?"Yumi retorted suddenly seeing the mischevious glint in Botans eyes"oh you know..."Botan began drawing closer towards the dark haired girl with a small curl of her lips"...don't you have a boy who you would like to...you know..."The blunette then preceded to make kissing noises and such causing Yumis face to get red hot as she turned ahead pushing her index fingers together nervously

"uh,umm...w-what are ya talkin about,there's no way i would-

_'ne,Hiei when we get older let's get married,kay?'_

_Yumi blinked for a moment staring happily at the crimson orbed boy who now held half of the fuit she had brought to share,his eyes wide at her request...  
_

_"n-nani?"was Hieis hesitant response causing Yumi to pout leaning in closer"no!you gotta say yes or no,think of it as a challenge or something!"The young girl exclaimed,Hiei turned hoping to hide the rising crimson that adorned his cheeks shoving a small piece of fruit into his mouth as he mumbled out a response...  
_

_"huh?what'd ya say?"Yumi questioned still leaning closer startling the small fire apparition by grabbing onto one of his cheeks pulling on it slightly"h-hey,cut that out!"Hiei snapped in a huff of annoyance causing Yumi to laugh...  
_

Yumi hadn't realized she had spaced out until she felt a certain blue haired reaper girl collide with her causing them both to tumble forward while still floating midair"hey!what was that for!?"Yumi snapped shooting the other a glare before noticing the weird knowing smile on Botans lips causng her to blink curiously_  
_

"oh nothing...just feeling jumpy about the egg,you know it'd be a shame if after all you've done it just turns around and eats you"

"hey,don't say it like it's a sure thing Botan!"Yumi snapped back beginning to chase the other in an attempt to land a good whack on her head

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delet it

no reviews=no update


	8. pain of the heart

_**chapter eight holy flipping pancakes this is taking FOREVER,i really thought i would have Yumi back to the world of the living by now,grrr!oh well though that means i just get to write more!^o^**_

_**So anyway,i've been trying to figure out how to work in the whole 'kissing ordeal' thing,because i really really want some more chances to spice up the romance between the characters,buut i also feel like maybe i'm quite elaborating on the whole Yumi and Hiei as little kids thing,so yeah sorry if it sucks,getting over being sick right now...**_

_**oh well,i'll just see where this chapter takes me,enjoy! **_

chapter eight:pain of the heart

"ya know,it'd really be embarassing to get eaten by something that came out of an egg this freakin small..."Yumi stated with a frown holding the small golden egg in her hand as she seemed to glare at it as Botan appeared beside her starlting the dark haired girl

"hey,what's the big idea!?"Yumi snapped indignantly cauing Botan to stifle a small laugh"well Yumi,if you do some good deeds,it wouldn't be a problem now would it?"Yumi huffed crossing her arms and turning to face the other direction"oh please!I hate lousy do gooders,they always go on and on about how much they care but really all they CARE about is themselves!"Yumi replied causing Botan to sigh

"Everythings always half empty with you,isn't it?"Botan said in a somewhat saddened tone cauing Yumi to snap her head around in the form of a small glare"and just what is that supposed to mean!?"

Botan gave a small smile floating closer"you know if you keep up this attitude,you're bound to get eaten by the spirit beast..."

Yumi suddenly paled at the thought before regaining some of her former aggresion"sh-shut up!that is not funny!"Yumi snarled hearing the blue haired girl giggle some more

'ugh...what is that repulsive smell that makes my senses feel as though they're burning...?'

Hiei thought staring at the numerous mountains of half chewed food and potentially hazard items such as broken shards of glass and what not...

"heh...how comforting..."he muttered sarcastically carefully stepping around so he wouldn't make any noise just in case there was someone else in the house until something on the table caught his eyes,he reached for it taking it carefully in his hands seeing that it was a note:

_Keiko,_

_ begone for a little while,_

_ take care of Yumi for me! _

Hiei couldn't resist the snort of disapproval that arose in his throat as he crumpled the paper tossing it to the side'what a responsible excuse of a mother...and this keiko doesn't seem any better...'

Hiei proceeded towards where Yumi lay in her room off to the side,the fire apparition shook his head in annoyance seeing that the girls body was covered in trash as well"i don't believe this...then again..."he muttered out loud kneeling down to begin the annoying task of carefully removing all traces of trash from around her

"...i'm the idiot who keeps showing up here"

Hiei gave a heavy sigh,after what felt like hours the dumb apartment was clean,it was somewhat simple really with his speed and what not...though the day he would ever admit would be the day he would let someone slit his throt and use his dead body as a trampoline or something...

His crimson orbs narrowed down at the still unmoving form of Yumi feeling his anger lessen,though he was unsure as to why this one girl seemed to have such an effect on him,slowly the koorime reached out a hand hesitating as he ever so slightly placed it against her cheek barely brushing it with his fingertips,his usually hardened eyes were now turning soft as he sat beside the girl with a single thought running through his head

'why do i always end up coming back to you?'

_A small Yumi and Hiei were playing in the sandbox after having just met,or at least Yumi was...Hiei stared with a look of confusion watching the girl shovel sand dumping it in a bucket then turn it uside down...needless to say,he didn't see the purpose in such a thing..._

_"hey,what's wrong?"the young girl suddenly asked snapping him out of his thoughts and causing him to shift a bit uncomfortably looking away"well,it's just...i,um..."_

_Yumi blinked with her bug brown cinnamon colored eyes making the young fire apparitions face to heat up from the unwanted attention she was currently giving him"oh,i know!"Yumi suddenly shouted rising to her feet as she made her way over and surpirsig him by wrapping her arms around him without warning"you need a hug of encouragement!"the girl stated happily before pulling away leaving Hiei surprisingly cold at the loss of contact_

_"there ya go!now,le'ts...PLAY!"she shouted throwing her fists in the air as she raced off towards the swings leaving Hiei baffled for a minute at her sudden burst of energy"uh,w-wait a minute!"he said begining to chase after her...she smiled as she offered to push him on the swing set but he merely shook his head saying she should go first_

_"ne,Hiei-kun..."the girl spoke feeling the boy begin to gently push her_

_"Hn"_

_"let's promise to play here everyday from now on,kay?"_

_Hieis eyes widened a bit biting against his lip,truthfully he wasn't planning on coming back tomorrow,he figured he was just passing through while looking for his sister...and yet the words that left his mouth were not the ones he had wanted to say..._

_"s-sure...Yumi-chan,as long as..you promise to come,i guess..."_

_Yumi squeled with delight giggling a bit"of course i will Hiei-kun,if you're here waiting for me..i'll always come!" _

"yumi..."

Hiei was sitting beside the girls body with a look of indifference as he studied her face for any signs of life but,he found none...no smile,no signs of sadness or joy,nothing...

"i wonder if..."he began leaning closer to her feeling his cheeks begin to heat up as his face drew closer and closer to her own,their noses a mere inch apart,his hand instinctively moving to hold hers

"wh-what am i...doing?"he muttered when he was just about to close the small gap between the two in a deep kiss,his cheeks still flushed a deep crimson as he remained frozen for a minute continuing to stare before finally releasing his grip on her hand and resting his back against the wall with a shadow cast over his eyes

"you..."

he could feel his blood beginning to boil as his fists clench,slowly he rose to stand on his feet

"you left me...!You left me all alone...!"He said in a low voice trying to keep it from breaking as a shudder ran through his small body"I...I HATE YOU!"he snarled lowering his head to hide the glistening trails of tears that fell from his eyes as he turned disappearing through a nearby window

He was unaware of the pair of cinnamon brown eyes that had seen the whole thing just before the door swung open and a familiar brunette stepped in commenting on how surprisingly clean it was...

"Yumi..."Botan asked placing a hand on the surprisingly quiet girls shoulder as Yumi felt a apin in her chest begin to blossom,unsure of where it was directed from"...who was that?"

Yumi merely shook her head"i don't know Botan,but...i think...he was important..."

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


End file.
